StarCrossed Lovers
by Jadeduo
Summary: Yaoi, 2X1, Fusion of Romeo and Juliet and Gundam Wing, with two warring families can Heero and Duo find love, even with the princess of the kingdom lusting after Heero?
1. Chapter 1 now beta'd

Title: Star-Crossed Lovers 1/24   
  
Author: Jadeduo   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3+4 implied, R+1 one-sided   
  
Warnings: yaoi, AU, romance, angst, violence, Relena bashing, lemon (eventually), deathfic Rating: R - NC-17   
  
Disclaimer: None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection.   
  
Note: This fic was inspired by a recent reading of Romeo and Juliet, and I thought what the hey. The structure will be much the same as will the story/part breaks... Ahh structure vs. complete chaos. So here goes my first fic, please be kind.   
  
Prologue   
  
Here we lay our scene; two houses, one kingdom, one war, one grudge, one true love. In this fair Kingdom of Sank, ruled by Milliardo Peacecraft and his younger sister Relena, there is a war between the two main houses of Sank: one by the name of Yuy, and the other goes by the name of Maxwell. A bloodier war has never been fought, and with losses on both sides, the grief is felt through all of Sank. Soon, though, this will all come to a tragic end. Both sides will feel the loss of love and life, as two star-crossed lovers take their lives.   
  
Star-Crossed Lovers - Part 1  
  
"Rashid, I'll not be insulted by one of them from Yuy, but I will not start a fight with them either."   
  
"Howard, if they start it we'll finish it. Plus, they are such a bunch of hot-headed idiots, the fight will be ours anyways. However, Master Quatre thought it would be a bad idea to start something so soon after the last fight. At this rate, the fighting will never stop."   
  
"What is there to fight about anymore? Soon, the house of Yuy will be allied with that of the Prince with the marriage of their brat to the Princess. God knows she hangs on to him enough. I never could figure out why she never went for Yuy, rather than the kid, after he saved her from getting shot the last time she tried to stop a fight on the streets." Howard said, thinking of the current situation in Sank, and the upcoming marriage allying the Yuys with the Prince.   
  
With this alliance, war between the Yuys and Maxwells would come to an end, because warring against the Prince of Sank was a bad idea. The only saving grace was that Princess Relena was turned down flat every time she tried to bed the Yuy heir.   
  
"You know Duo. He's never gone for the damsel in distress type."   
  
"Hn, nor the brainless blonde Barbie doll type," snorted Howard.   
  
"Anyway, its been too long since the last brawl, and I'd like to avoid starting another fight before we complete our errand for Master Quatre."   
  
Interrupting Rashid's train of thought, Howard spotted a problem with trying not to fight. "It might be too late for that. Here come Treize and Lady Une from the   
  
house of Yuy. I just know they are going to start something."   
  
"Well, let's be ready for them. Keep your guard up," Rashid responded quietly to Howard, readying his sword for the upcoming encounter.   
  
*****   
  
It was a beautiful day for running around the market for their lord Yuy, in light of the celebration of the upcoming engagement between the Princess and Lord Heero, Treize thought. How he even put up with her screeching was beyond him, but maybe it would work for the best, ending the long-standing conflict between the most prominent houses of nobility within Sank; allowing his cousin and her husband, the current lord Yuy, to get along without fear of new battles and death.   
  
"Mr. Treize, we had better watch it. A couple of those Maxwells are out today," interrupted Lady Une, as soon as she spotted two of the more prominent members of Maxwell house.   
  
*****   
  
Quatre sighed. He just didn't know what to do about Duo. The man was just downright infuriating. He just didn't want to come out of that stupor over that maddenly fickle girl he had fallen in love with. She just didn't know what she wanted, and until Quatre could find a way to distract Duo, he would be pining over this until he was ill. Quatre continued on, deeply immersed in these thoughts, until he heard shouting in the square around the corner.   
  
*****   
  
"I will take my pardon from you, and you will move on sirs," Lady Une replied icily to the two from Maxwell, who had dared assault her with their presence.   
  
Howard snickered. "My Lady, I do beg your most highly coveted pardon."   
  
"You dare to insult a Lady, sir! Those of the house of Maxwell truly have no honour. I challenge you both, in the name of the house of Yuy!."   
  
Quatre burst in as soon as the challenge was set. "Stop! This is completely ridiculous. You four are acting like a bunch of children. Need I remind you that the Prince has banned all this sort of fighting from his streets? Furtherm--"   
  
"I challenge you, Quatre of the house of Maxwell, like the weak woman you are!"   
  
*****   
  
Chang Wufei, one of the most esteemed members of the house of Yuy, had heard enough from this weak person who refused to allow the duel. It was an injustice to honour, and he would not allow this to continue.   
  
*****   
  
Quatre sputtered at being interrupted so rudely, and then stood there, shocked, when he realized who had addressed him. Unfortunately, with the arrival of him on the scene, there was no way this was not going to start another battle in the long running feud. "I accept your challenge, Chang Wufei."   
  
And with that, the fighting started, involving all sides. Howard lunged after Lady Une with his sword, hoping his luck would hold out against her skill. Rashid answered Treize's attacks, blow for blow, never attacking, knowing as soon as he did he would be lost to the master swordsman. Meanwhile, the fight between Quatre and Wufei commenced, both master swordsmen in different aspects. Quatre known for his almost delicate handling of the blade, complemented by his strong tactics, and Wufei for his great prowess and understanding of the blade. This promised to be long drawn out battle. But, it was not to be.   
  
*****   
  
Milliardo Peacecraft of the Sank kingdom was more than happy about the current cease fire between his two closest friends, but he was at a loss as to how this was supposed to be accomplished peacefully. He was hoping that with a long walk he would be able to fix this problem in his head at least, until he heard fighting in the square.   
  
*****   
  
Just as the fighting was starting to get intense, both patriarchs of each named house showed up, with their wives in tow, begging them to leave it be.   
  
"Odin Yuy! I will not have this anymore. You will stop now, and calm yourself. I cannot have you running off in to a battle we do not know the cause of!"   
  
"Release me, Dorothy! I will defend the honour of my house!"   
  
Likewise, on the other side of the square...   
  
"Solo Maxwell, you will stop this foolishness this instant, before we lose anymore family to this stupid, constant fighting."   
  
"Leave me, Helen! I will take care of this, once and for all myself!"   
  
And on this scene, the Prince of the Sank walked in, completely dumbfounded at such complete and utter display of stupidity. "This will stop now! There will be no more fighting in these streets between the Yuys or the Maxwells on the pain of death, no matter who the person. I cannot have this senseless brawling continuing in my kingdom any longer. I had hoped you would be able to work out your differences by now, but I see that now it was not to be. As of this moment, this is over. Is that clear?!!!"   
  
At that declaration, every person involved headed for their respective homes, hoping the Prince's anger would cool before anything happened that might ignite it further.   
  
TBC   
  
Notes: Again oops well, um lets see this does not follow R&J's structure exactly I wanted to lump the discussions of love or lack of love in Duo & Heero's life in the same chapter so the end of scene one will be attached to the beginning of chapter 2 (scene 2) Thanks for reading! If you are so inclined feedback please!!! ~Jadeduo 


	2. Chapter 2 now beta'd

Title: Star-Crossed Lovers 2/24  
  
Author: Jadeduo  
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3+4 implied, R+1 one-sided  
  
Warnings: yaoi, AU, romance, angst, violence, Relena bashing, lemon (eventually), deathfic  
  
Rating: R - NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection.  
  
Note: This fic was inspired by a recent reading of Romeo and Juliet, and hey I thought what the hey. The structure will be much the same as will the story/part breaks... Ahh structure vs. complete chaos. So here goes my first fic, please be kind.  
  
Star-Crossed Lovers - Part 2   
  
"Why? Why did this have to happen now? It is going to be harder for us to maintain our status in Sank, as it is, but now we have no way to defend ourselves against the Yuys? Who started it, Quatre? I must know."   
  
"Hn, we'll probably never know what starts each new fight between our houses. Solo, do you even remember why we hate them so?"   
  
Solo sat there and thought about it. For the life of him, he couldn't remember. It just was that they would fight against the Yuys, and probably always would be. Helen then interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"My dears, enough of this dismal talk. We should right things in our own house before we cause strife in another. Have either of you seen Duo today?"   
  
"No, I am sorry, my Lady. I've not seen him as of late. He never came home last night, and I had hoped he had gone out to find something to do, instead of moping around the house all the time."   
  
"Dammit, Duo!" Quatre interrupted. "That boy will be the death of me! What are we going to do? Duo hasn't been himself in weeks. I wish I could find a way to reach him." He ended the tirade softly as Helen walked over to him to give him a reassuring hug.   
  
"Quatre, I don't know what is going to through is mind right now. I wish I knew why he is acting this way. You are his best friend. You will find a way to reach him--"   
  
"My Lady, I have an idea. Duo needs to get out. I will take him out with Trowa and I, and we will try to find him something to distract from this whole mess. Then maybe he won't spend all his time hiding from us."   
  
Solo interceded. "It is a good idea, Quatre. I think I saw Duo last night on the beach, looking up at the moonlight. He tends to go there to think, or rather, brood."   
  
"I will find him, and do my best to bring him back. You can count on me, my Lord."   
  
*****   
  
Quatre didn't expect to still find Duo sitting there on the sand, all alone, looking mournfully out over the ocean, but that's exactly what he found. "Good morning, Duo."   
  
Duo didn't bother to turn as he stared out into the stormy blue ocean. "Is it still only morning? I had hoped that the time would pass faster here."   
  
Quatre was shocked. He had never seen Duo this despondent before. "What is it that troubles you Duo? It might be good for you to talk to me about it. I am your best friend-"   
  
"How did you deal when Trowa ignored your advances? When he tried to push you away further because of his position in the royal family?"   
  
"Well, Duo, I knew that he was trying to ignore me only because he and I are both male, and it wasn't because he didn't love me. It was because he was afraid of what would happen to us if we did become involved--"   
  
"Ya, but how did you know he loved you?"   
  
"I could see it in his eyes. Really, cousin, is this still about that girl Hilde?"   
  
"I, well… I have tried everything I know to get her to notice me, but she always seems to ignore my chatter, and she got so annoyed last week that she exiled me from her house. She said that until the Maxwells and Yuys stopped fighting, she could never love anyone of either house because she would not be relegated to waiting at home, worrying if her husband would live out the day. I had hoped she did it because she loved me, and that she really was waiting for me, but--"   
  
"You don't know."   
  
"Yes."   
  
*****   
  
"My dear Princess Relena, to what do we owe this pleasure for you visit?"   
  
"Ah, Lord Odin Yuy, you have always been the charmer! Is Heero here?"   
  
"Yes, he is, Princess. Would you like to speak to him?"   
  
"Yes, I would, if it is not any trouble."   
  
*****   
  
Heero couldn't believe the stupidity of his father. He would never in a million years marry the pink, he shuddered, Princess. There was no one on this earth more annoying than her. She did not seem to understand if that Maxwell kid hadn't saved her, she would be dead by now.   
  
Hell, he still didn't remember much about that battle, because as soon as he was wounded, he had passed out from exhaustion and blood loss. No one would ever say that Heero Yuy was pansy, and marrying that pink atrocity would seal his fate as one. It was on that thought that a servant interrupted his thoughts.   
  
"Master Yuy, your father has requested your presence downstairs in the library."   
  
*****   
  
"HEERO, there you are!" Relena ran over to Heero, and glomped on him.   
  
"Princess, would be so kind as to remove yourself from my person?"   
  
Relena blushed. "Oops, sorry. Have you given any thought to my proposal?"   
  
"Yes, my son, what is your wish on this matter?" Odin Yuy raised his eyebrow at his son.   
  
"I would like to be given more time. This is not something I would take lightly. I want to know what other options I have. I don't want to dive headfirst into marriage so soon."   
  
"Is that your final answer, my son?"   
  
"Hn."   
  
"But, Heeeeerrrooo--"   
  
"No, Relena, that is enough for today. My son, we await your decision. In the mean time, get ready for the upcoming masquerade, where there will most assuredly   
  
be more options for you to consider."   
  
*****   
  
"Come on, Duo. Let's go for a walk in he market today to see what the gossip is. That way, we can find something to distract you from these dark thoughts."   
  
"Yah, I suppose," Duo said quietly.   
  
The market was a flurry of activity today. It wasn't every day a masquerade was held by one of the more prominent houses of Sank. The Yuys were holding a masquerade ball. It was rumoured that the Yuy heir was to actually be there and that he would be searching for a wife. If no suitable girl was found, he would be married to the princess of Sank. It was then that Quatre had an idea. "Duo! Why don't we go to the masquerade? No one will know we are there, and you can see Hilde again. That way, you can find out your true feelings for her."   
  
"I don't know, Quatre. This could start another war between our houses that will just put me further from Hilde's graces. Then, I will never know if loving her is worth this pain."   
  
"Well, you know what, Duo? Maybe you are going about this the wrong way. Maybe you should try looking at both males and females. Your luck with the female persuasion so far has gotten you nowhere..."   
  
Duo blushed. "Quatre, I know you mean well, but my family and… Well, I just don't know. I'll think about it, ok? Let's get ready for the party. Maybe I can finally show Hilde my true feelings by risking my life. Then, she will fall for the irresistible Duo Maxwell!" Duo ended on cheery note, hoping that Quatre would drop the subject for now.   
  
"Duo."   
  
"Quatre."   
  
Quatre looked at him searchingly. "Fine, but at least think about looking elsewhere. This Hilde girl knows nothing, if she turns from the beautiful person that you are."   
  
"Thanks, Quatre. I will try. All right then, let's get ready to party!"   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: This has finally been looked at and beta'd by my lovely betas... Tai and Mako-chan! Give them hugs for me! They are the best! *glomps them both* Okies I'll be reposting all of this fic, as soon as I get all of the parts fixed :) *huggles* Jadeduo 


	3. Chapter 3 now beta'd

**Title:** Star-Crossed Lovers 3/24   
**Author:** Jadeduo   
**Pairings:** 2X1, 3+4 implied, R+1 one-sided   
**Warnings:** yaoi, AU, romance, angst, violence, Relena bashing, lemon (eventually), deathfic Rating: R - NC-17   
**Disclaimer:** None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection. 

**Star-Crossed Lovers Part 3 **

Dorothy Yuy, one of the most powerful women of Sank, was currently fuming at her husband's decision to allow Heero to remain unwed until he fell in love, or at least until he decided that there was nothing out there, save Relena Peacecraft. It was maddening. She had to rectify this mistake now and have a talk with her silent son, if only to show him that this may be a way for him to be able to stop the fighting he hated so much, by allying himself with a pacifist family. Walking in to her son's room, she spotted his sword-master J. "J, where is my son? I must speak with him." 

J turned to her and said, "I will go fetch him ,my Lady." J turned and left the room, as Dorothy took in the spartan surroundings of her son's rooms. "Hmm," she thought. "Could definitely use a woman's touch." Snapping her out of her reverie, her son walked into the room. 

"You wanted to see me, Mother?" 

"Yes, Heero, I wanted to know why you have not accepted Princess Relena's proposal. Surely you realize, by allying our family with pacifists, the fighting can stop, and will be free from this barren cage that you have trapped yourself in." 

"I realize that, Mother, but the woman is insufferable. I could never really hope to love her, and in marrying her, I will bury myself further in this 'barren cage', as you call it." Heero turned from her. For him, the discussion was over. J saw this and interfered on Heero's behalf. 

"My Lady, perhaps this is not the best time to discuss this. It is almost time for the masque, and we must ready ourselves. I myself will counsel Heero further on this matter." 

"Fine J. But, Heero, please consider the fact that Relena Peacecraft herself is a beautiful girl, and her ideals are good ones. One day, we may be at peace. Goodnight, Heero. I will see you both at the party." 

Once Dorothy left, Heero could only think one thing; what the hell am I going to do? I can never love Relena Peacecraft, if only because she is female. What am I going to do if they find out I am a homosexual? 

TBC 

**Notes:** Heehee, Shonen Ai in the next part between Quatre and Trowa... Then Part 5 Heero and Duo meet for the first time off the battlefield :o) I can't wait myself!!! ~Jadeduo 


	4. Chapter 4 now beta'd

**Title:** Star-Crossed Lovers 4/24   
**Author:** Jadeduo   
**Pairings:** 2X1, 3+4 implied, R+1 one-sided   
**Warnings:** yaoi, AU, romance, angst, violence, Relena bashing, lemon (eventually), deathfic Rating: R - NC-17   
**Disclaimer:** None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection. 

**Star-Crossed Lovers Part 4 **

"Duo, you look fine. If Hilde is able to resist you, then I am sure every other person in the room will find it hard enough NOT to jump you." 

"Alright, Quatre, if you insist. 'You' would know, of course," sighed Duo, still unhappy and nervous about the outcome of the upcoming evening. 

"Have you given any thought to what I said earlier?" Quatre inquired, hoping that this could be just what Duo needed to get himself out of this hole he had dug himself into. 

"Quatre, you know I have always been open minded about this sort of stuff. I mean, why would I still be your best friend if I wasn't? Hell! I even encouraged you guys! I just, well, until I know for sure about Hilde... I guess if it's still a nay, I can give it a try. What do I have to lose?" 

"Alright, Duo! Now, come on. We have to meet Trowa outside. He'll be getting us into to the party. I can't wait to see him perform!" 

***** 

"Good evening, Master Shinigami," Trowa said as he bowed in front of Duo, then he turned to Quatre, and swept him up into his arms. "Good evening to you as well, my Kitten." 

Duo smirked at the two kissing, as if time had stopped for them alone. He wished he had that with someone, anyone. Coughing to finally get their attention, "Good evening to you too, my dear Clown. So, where will you lead us tonight? Aside from the disaster of going to the Yuys' masque uninvited, of course." 

Trowa laughed. "Of course, Shinigami. Of course. Yes, we are going to the Yuys' masque, but uninvited we are not." He produced an invitation from his pocket. "I do believe it says Trowa Barton and friends... And, since I do consider you two my friends, you are all invited, Maxwell or not. Plus, to deny an invited guest is just criminal. Then, they will have a furious Shinigami to deal with." 

"Ah, but you forget that I am but Love's slave in disguise." 

"No, no, not Love's slave, but her protector and confidant. You seek Love. You embrace her to her fullest and her cruelest. You love and continue to do so, until you can no longer function. She must adore you, with all the attention you dote upon her. But, you must no longer just let her come to you, no! You must seek her out in all her glory. You'd be surprised. Love can be found in the strangest places..." Turning to Quatre, "Right, my Kitten?" 

Quatre blushed. "Yes, Trowa-love. Now, let us away, dear Shinigami, and hope that you be Love's slave no longer, but her ally in battle!" 

TBC 

**Notes:** Sorry about the shortness of this chapter this scene is much longer and has that whole thing on dreams and love I just tried to go for something different maybe a little less fantastic! Hope you liked it! ~Jadeduo 


	5. Chapter 5 now beta'd

**Title:** Star-Crossed Lovers 5/24   
**Author:** Jadeduo   
**Pairings:** 2X1, 3+4 implied, R+1 one-sided   
**Warnings:** yaoi, AU, romance, angst, violence, Relena bashing, lemon (eventually), deathfic Rating: R - NC-17   
**Disclaimer:** None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection. 

**Star-Crossed Lovers - Part 5**

"Welcome all to the House of Yuy! I ask only that there be no fighting or brawling this night. Only joy, because soon, we hope to celebrate the marriage of our only son! May the fighting end, so that we may all have peace!" 

"Uncle! I do believe I see some from the house of Maxwell. It's the son, Duo! How dare he interrupt our happiness by crashing this party. It is an injustice. I will take care of him! I will--" 

Odin interrupted Wufei's tantrum. "Patience, Wufei, this is not an insult. He is only here to see Hilde. From what I hear, he has taken a fancy to her, but she refuses to see him because of the fight between our houses. He is not here to insult us. He is here to seek love. Plus, he was invited by the Prince's cousin, Trowa Barton, who is the partner of Quatre Winner, a cousin of the young Maxwell. If Heero marries Relena, you will have to get use to him, as he is a regular friend and confidant of those two. From what I hear, he is a rather just and sweet young man. You will not fight him here or any other night. Is that clear, Wufei?" Odin looked at Wufei sternly, hoping that this would get across to the obstinate young man. 

"Fine, I will not fight him tonight. But, I will not let this insult go unnoticed!" Wufei said as he stormed off. 

***** 

"Quatre! I don't think this is working. She hasn't said one word to me all night! She's been following the pink menace around like a puppy!" 

"I'm sorry, Duo. Relena's been interfering on her behalf because she asked her to. It looks like it really wasn't meant to be. On the plus side, once Heero Yuy shows up, she'll leave Hilde high and dry. Then, you will be able to speak to her." 

"You're right, Quatre! I'll just try to have fun while I wait for Yuy to show up. Then, I can talk to Hilde and find out how she feels!" 

"That's the spirit, Duo! Go get her!" With that, Duo bounced off. 

"Are you going to tell him Heero has been hiding in the shadows, watching him all night?" Trowa asked his sneaky love. 

Quatre snorted, "Of course not! I'm going to wait until he notices a certain blue-eyed angel has been following around our dear God of Death, like… What was it Duo said? Oh! Like a puppy." Quatre giggled. Trowa just smirked at him. 

"Oh, and you think he'll notice, love?" 

"Oh, I know he will!" 

***** 

Duo had been following Hilde all night, and was getting nowhere with her. It wasn't until he noticed a pair of piercing blue eyes staring at him that he realize he was being followed by someone as he bounced all over the party. 

***** 

Heero had never seen anyone as beautiful as this person who was bouncing all over the place, following that crazy girl that was always following the pink banshee. He knew he was taking a risk following someone who was so close to Relena, but he had to know who he was following. He saw him talk to Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton, so he knew that he must be nobility, so maybe he had a chance... 

***** 

Relena was so angry. She couldn't figure out how the hell Heero had avoided her all night. She was about to give up when she noticed him. He was dressed as an angel and he was looking at someone. She couldn't figure out who he would look at like that besides her, but she had to know. So, she took note of his movements as she traveled around the party. It was then she noticed Duo Maxwell, who had been following them all night, trying to get close to Hilde, but was stopped by her presence. 

Heero was looking at him! She couldn't believe it! How could he?! How could he look at a man like that?! It was wrong! He would love her if it was the last thing she did! It wasn't until she noticed Hilde staring at her that she stop glaring daggers at Duo. 

***** 

Hilde couldn't believe Duo. He was being so annoying. Why couldn't he just stop following her around?! He was like a lost puppy! Wait. Why was Relena staring at him like that? Man, if looks could kill! Wait a minute! Is that Heero staring at Duo, with... Oh shit! That is too funny! Heero is gay!! Oh man, that's got to kill Relena. She's been obsessed with the man from the beginning. 

***** 

Duo was frozen in place. He'd not had a glare that deadly aimed at him in a long time. Not since the battle where he saved her sorry ass from being shot! 

"Hello, let me save you from the pink demon. She looks about ready to chew you up and spit you out." 

Duo jumped at that deep voice, but let strong hands guide him from the dance floor to the maze garden. Duo turned around after they stopped to thank the stranger, but then he gasped when he was met the bluest pair of eyes he had ever seen. Duo gulped. "Hi!... Um...my name is Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie! Thanks for the save back there. I was sure that the pink princess was going to attack me! But I don't know why. I mean I've been following Hilde all night. It's not like I've stolen anything of hers. If anything, she's stolen something of mine!" 

Heero interrupted, "Yes, you have." 

"Nani??!" 

"You've stolen my heart." With that, Heero leaned into kiss those parted lips, chastely at first, but then licking Duo's bottom lip to ask for permission to enter that sweet shrine. Duo granted it and their tongues clashed, confirming their hunger for each other. 

"Wait! Wait... I... I don't know what to say. I mean, who are you? I mean, that was probably the best kiss I've ever gotten, but..." 

"Please say yes. Say you'll be mine. I've never met anyone like you. You're different from every other soldier I've ever met. I want to know you like I've known no one else, and in return, I want you to know me." 

Duo stared into Heero's eyes, searching for something. Then, he found it, the one thing Hilde had never given him freely, her love, "God, this must be love. I've never felt anything like this." Duo flipped Heero around against the maze and kissed him hungrily, caressing his partially naked chest under the angel costume. Duo pushed Heero against the bush and ground his erection into Heero's. They both moaned as their tongues fought for dominance... 

"HEEEEERRRRRROOOOOO!!!!!!" 

They broke apart at the sound of the pink one. "Yuck! Well, that certainly killed the mood!" He looked at Heero in concern. He was pale as a ghost, "Hey! Are you okay?" 

"Oh God, Duo! Please, please don't hate me! My name is Heero Yuy. Please meet me later. I'll do anything to be with you. Please? Please?! I love you! I have to go now. Please promise me you'll come see me later." 

Duo was shocked. He had just kissed one of his enemies. He didn't know what to do. Heero interrupted his thoughts. "Promise me!" 

"Alright, I promise," he whispered. 

Heero kissed him one last time. "Thank you, love. We will make this work. I promise!" 

'Good God,' Duo thought, 'what am I going to do?' 

TBC 


	6. Chapter 6 now beta'd

**Title:** Star-Crossed Lovers 6/24   
**Author:** Jadeduo   
**Pairings:** 2X1, 3+4 implied, R+1 one-sided   
**Warnings:** yaoi, AU, romance, angst, violence, Relena bashing, lemon (eventually), deathfic Rating: R - NC-17   
**Disclaimer:** None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection. 

**Star-Crossed Lovers - Part 6**

'God dammit! What the hell am I doing?' Duo thought, as he snuck stealthily along the garden wall separating the Yuy house from the rest of the street. He was basically betraying his family for a kiss! Well, two kisses really... Man, were they amazing! Heero was… Well, he was absolutely gorgeous, and, damn, was he a good kisser! 

***** 

"Duo!" Quatre yelled, "Duo, it's time to go. We still have several more parties to attend! Duo! Du--Mmpffgh--!" Trowa interrupted, clamping his hand down on Quatre's mouth. 

"Little one, I think that if Duo was ready to go, he would have met us by now. Plus, did you see the way Relena was staring daggers at Duo when she realized where Heero was, and what he was doing?" 

Quatre laughed. "Yah, that was priceless! Then, he dragged Duo off... Oh!" Quatre blushed, then snickered. "You think our little Duo is being distracted from his heartache by a certain blue-eyed angel, don't you?" 

Trowa just smirked and kissed Quatre soundly on the lips. "Now, Love, I think it's time we get busy distracting ourselves from this mess. It's probably not going to be pretty in the morning..." 

TBC 


	7. Chapter 7 now beta'd

**Title:** Star-Crossed Lovers 7/24   
**Author:** Jadeduo   
**Pairings:** 2X1, 3+4 implied, R+1 one-sided   
**Warnings:** yaoi, AU, romance, angst, violence, Relena bashing, lemon (eventually), deathfic Rating: R - NC-17   
**Disclaimer:** None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection. 

**Star-Crossed Lover - Part 7**

"Goddammit! Ow!" Duo swore as he climbed the back wall into the house. For a master of stealth, he was not being very stealthy... 

'I shouldn't be doing this. I'm way too distracted,' he thought, 'What can I do though? I promised to meet Heero so that he could explain and maybe for us to find a way for this to work. How can it work? First of all I'm a Maxwell and he's a Yuy. Then, there's the pink one.' He shuddered. 

'Not that there's much we can do about that, and I'm almost positive he's afraid of her... Well, of course. Who wouldn't be? Especially with the way she chased him around... Then, there's me. So, I like guys? When did that happen? Well, all the evidence points to yes, but I've never felt that way with anyone before, guy or girl. I know for a fact that Heero does something for me, as evidenced by the most amazing kiss I've ever gotten or given earlier. He awakens something inside me I've never known, thought, or dreamt about. God! I love him... Wait! I love him! That's what it is...' 

"Ooof!" 

***** 

'Ugh! It took forever to ditch the pink powder puff this time,' Heero thought as he walked along the perimeter wall of the mansion, hoping he would run into Duo. 'She is just relentless, and not to mention insane! How could she ever think I could love her. She's shrill, annoying, clingy, and, shudder, pink! I don't know how anyone could even think about allowing her to rule Sank when her brother passes... God, he better find a wife soon. Relena as the ruler of Sank. God, I couldn't even imagine. Everything would be pink. 

'Hmmm, now to more pleasant musings. Duo. Jeez, I'm like some giddy schoolgirl. He's just so… So Duo. That hair, those eyes, him. It's all him. He lights up every room he's in, making everyone envious. The men for attracting all the girls away from them, and the women for his beautiful hair and eyes. I don't know how he's not taken. How did I get so lucky? A couple of hours ago, I was bemoaning my fate of being Relena's homosexual prince,' he snickered. 'And now, I'm in love with my beautiful Shinigami. 

'Now, what to do about that... It really shouldn't matter that I'm a Yuy and he's a Maxwell, but it does. Then, there's the fact that everyone expects us to have heirs, and continue fighting this ridiculous feud which makes no sense at all. I love Wufei like a brother, but he needs to get over this ridiculous fighting... If we were married, maybe that would stop the fighting for good, or we would be exiled from our families. Either way, I would be with Duo, and that's all that matters. I hope I can convince him...' 

"Ooof!" 

***** 

Both Heero and Duo were so wrapped up in their own thoughts that they didn't see each other as they collided. "Ooof! Oops sorry!" they said in unison. 

"Heero!" 

"Duo!" 

They both laughed. "Wow," Heero said. "I didn't think you would come so soon. I mean, I had hoped that you would, but I was afraid you wouldn't." 

"I was afraid to come, but there was just something about that kiss." 

"I know." 

"I mean, Heero, I've never felt anything like that before. It was amazing, I felt connected to you. I've never felt that with anyone. I want to know you like I've never wanted to know anyone before. I guess that's the way you feel about me, huh?" 

Heero was so happy that Duo felt that way about him, he was ready to burst, but instead of shouting for joy, he pulled Duo close and crushed him into an embrace. Duo looked up at him with love shining in those ever expressive violet eyes, and kissed him. Chastely at first, then seeking entrance to Heero's mouth, tasting him, connecting with Heero the same way they had before. All the love they both felt was pouring into a kiss that was slowly heating up into something more passionate and loving. Realizing they both needed air to live Duo, stopped and took a step back. 

"Whoa! So, now what are we going to do?" 

"I've been thinking about that Duo. I know I hate all the fighting between our families, and I was hoping that you felt the same way about it..." 

"Yah! I know I totally agree. It's pointless and accomplishes nothing. All it begets is more hate and more death; both of which, no one needs." 

"So, I was thinking that maybe, if we were married, we would be able to stop this useless fighting by making our families one. I mean, the worst that could happen is that we would be disowned, but we would still be together and we would never have to fight again. That is my fondest wish; to be with the one I love, and to never have to kill again. Duo, I--" 

"Heero!!!" J, called out over the garden, interrupting the two. 

"Hold on a minute. I'll get rid of him, then we can talk about it." 

'Marry Heero, huh?' Duo thought. 'Until a few hours ago, I was ready to throw my heart on a platter in front of Hilde, and now Heero has essentially asked me to marry him. Can I be so fickle? Or is it that I have been waiting all my life for Heero, and just have never noticed him, because the only other times we've met have been on the battlefield. God knows, he would never recognize me on the battlefield... 

'I've already come to the conclusion that I love him more than I've ever loved anyone. Can I take the next step, and, in effect, eliminate the fighting in my family with finding the love of my life. It seems almost too good to be true...' 

Interrupting his thoughts, Heero spoke. "Duo? Have you thought about it?" 

"Yes, love, and I think that you maybe right, but I will have to talk with Father Maxwell about this. He would be the one who would perform the marriage ceremony." 

"Really, Duo? You want to marry me?" Heero said in glee, as he ran into Duo's arms, and kissed him quite soundly, until both were out of breath. 

"I will go talk to Father Maxwell this morning, and you will send someone you trust to see me in the square this morning. I will send word to you when we will meet to perform the ceremony. Okay?" 

"Yes, my love. Tomorrow we will be married, and nothing will be able to stop us from doing things like this," Heero said, rushing into Duo's arms once more, and kissed him again and again, until Duo had enough and took control. Pushing him up against the garden wall, Duo placed kisses all along Heero's neck and collarbone, causing Heero to moan in need. 

"You want me that much, love?" Duo whispered into Heero's ear as they ground against each other, both fully aroused. All Heero could do was moan in response to Duo's ministrations, hoping they would never stop. But, Duo would have stop, or he would end up taking Heero right there in the middle of the garden, which was not a good idea quite yet. 

"Heero, we have to stop, or I will end up taking you right here. Send me someone you trust tomorrow, and we will be wed soon. Then, nothing on this earth will be able to stop me from making love to you. I love you. 'Til tomorrow, then..." 

With that, Duo leapt over the wall, leaving Heero breathing heavily while leaning against the garden wall, and all he could think was, "Damn!" 

TBC 


	8. Chapter 8 now beta'd

**Title:** Star-Crossed Lovers 8/24   
**Author:** Jadeduo   
**Pairings:** 2X1, 3+4 implied, R+1 one-sided   
**Warnings:** yaoi, AU, romance, angst, violence, Relena bashing, lemon (eventually), deathfic Rating: R - NC-17   
**Disclaimer:** None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection. 

**Star-Crossed Lovers - Part 8**

"Good day, Father!" Duo called happily to one of his oldest confidants, Father Maxwell. 

Father Maxwell smiled and looked up at Duo. "Good day, Duo. How have you been doing these past few days... Over Hilde yet?" 

"Yes, I am. I've found the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with." Duo paused for effect. 

Exasperated, Father Maxwell all but yelled at him. "Well, don't keep this poor old fool under suspense, boy. Tell me, who is it?" 

"Heero Yuy." 

"You can't be serious." 

"I am completely. Remember it was you, Father, who taught me to never tell lies." 

Father Maxwell snorted. "Duo, do you realize that this could spell disaster for the entire kingdom?" 

"Yes, but, it could also unite it. Heero and I have decided that no matter the consequences we will stick together, legally bound or not." 

Father Maxwell looked up at Duo searchingly. "Are you sure about this, Duo? You've been fickle in love to date." 

"I've never been as sure as I am now. Heero is the other half of my soul. It's like part of me has been missing until he entered my life." 

"Only if you are sure that this is what you want, will I even consider wedding you two, even if you are determined to see this through to the end." 

"I will see it through till the end. Make no mistake about that. Heero and I will be happy, and we are bound whether we are ever officially married or not. It will just help our case if we are married. Then, nothing will separate us, except death. I am sure the Prince would also see this as a way to stop the fighting, and keep Relena from having an heir." 

"Yes, it most certainly would. If her beloved Heero ever married someone else, she would probably enter a nunnery just to play martyr. Alright, Duo, if this is what you want, I will marry you both in secret tonight. Tell him to come to confession, and you will be bound to each other, legally and spiritually." 

"Thank you, Father! Until tonight then. Goodbye!" 

"Goodbye, Duo, and you're welcome." 

TBC 


	9. Chapter 9 now beta'd

**Title:** Star-Crossed Lovers 9/24   
**Author:** Jadeduo   
**Pairings:** 2X1, 3+4 implied, R+1 one-sided   
**Warnings:** yaoi, AU, romance, angst, violence, Relena bashing, lemon (eventually), deathfic Rating: R - NC-17   
**Disclaimer:** None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection. 

**Star-Crossed Lovers - Part 9 **

It was another beautiful morning in Sank, and Quatre and Trowa were walking along the road to the church. It was something they did everyday together to affirm their love of life and each other. Quatre was walking and thinking about what had happened at that party last night. He wondered what had happened to Duo; so, he brought it up with Trowa. "So, Trowa, what do you think happened between Duo and Heero last night. Sparks did seem to be flying..." 

"I don't think anything can 'happen'. In their positions, it would be impossible for them to have a casual fling. If something does happen though, it would have to be a permanent arrangement. So, neither could back out. The influence their families have is too strong, and a casual fling could spell disaster, and make the feud only worse." 

"Hmm, I guess you're right, Trowa. It would have to be marriage, or nothing. I'm just worried about Duo. I don't know if he can control himself. When it comes to love, he's not exactly the most sane person I know." 

"Is anyone sane when it comes to love, Little One?" 

Quatre thought about that. "No, I guess not, even when it comes to brotherly love." 

"What do you mean by that, Quatre?" 

"Well, I received a letter of challenge from Chang this morning. I'm almost positive Duo did too, but he didn't come home last night and wasn't there to receive it this morning." 

"What is Chang thinking? Him and his stupid honour! Don't worry, Little One. I'll protect you and Duo from coming to any harm." 

Quatre snorted. "Trowa, Duo and I are hardly children. We can take care of ourselves." 

"Yes, but because the Prince has barred this kind of fighting, I think it would be best if you and Duo stay on the safe side, and accept my protection. If Chang touches either of you, there will be hell to pay from me," Trowa finished darkly, but then brightened up when he saw Duo approached all smiles, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. It was then that he spotted Quatre and Trowa. 

Running up to them, Duo called, "Quatre, Trowa, hey! Can I talk to you guys for a second?" 

"Yeah sure, Duo," Quatre replied. 

"Well, um... I don't know how to say this. Oh, hell! I'm getting married tonight!" He was unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. "And, I needed to ask you guys if you would come tonight in secret and witness." 

At that announcement, Quatre and Trowa both stood there in shock. 

"Um, Duo," Quatre said nervously. "May I ask who the lucky lady is?" 

Duo blushed. "Um, well, you see, he's not a lady..." he mumbled embarrassedly. 

"WHAT!!!" they both yelled. 

"Shh!! Keep it down, guys! I'm getting married to Heero Yuy," he said quietly. 

"Oh, Duo! I can't believe it! You're so lucky! And now, we won't have to fight anymore! I have to tell everyone! We'll need to pla--." 

"Quatre!" Duo interrupted while Trowa snickered. "We need this to be kept secret, because until this marriage is executed and consummated, we could be torn apart at any moment, and the bad blood between our families will get even worse." 

"Oops! You're right, Duo. I was just so excited that my cousin is getting married! You can count on us; and with Trowa there to witness, it will be even more official, because he is part of the royal family!" 

"Thanks, Quatre!" Duo hugged him, then turned to Trowa to nod in thanks. "You too, Trowa. Soon, we'll all be family, and the bad blood between our families won't matter anymore. Now, I need you guys to meet me at the church tonight around midnight. That is when we'll meet Heero and his witness. I'll see you later tonight! Bye!" 

They said goodbye and continued to walk down the path, while Duo walked further on with his thoughts. Now, he would just have to wait for Heero to contact him. Then, their future together would be set; they would be married, and nothing, save death, could tear them apart. 

"Duo Maxwell?" someone called interrupting his thoughts. Without a second thought, he responded. "Yes?" Duo turned to see the strangest looking old man he'd ever beheld. He had goggles on, and his shoulder length grey hair was combed neatly down his back. Although, the strangest thing of all was the claw for a hand. 

J turned his appraising stare to Duo, liking what he saw in the young man his protégé had chosen for his life-mate. He spoke in clipped tones. "I am J. Heero sent me. What should I tell him?" 

It took Duo a minute to respond to the man before him, but he did. "J! It's very nice to meet a friend of Heero's. Umm, well, tell him to meet me at the Maxwell church at midnight tonight, and there we will be wed before God and witnesses. Then, we can be together just like we promised each other." 

J nodded, then turned to go. "Wait!" Duo stopped him and he turned. "Please tell Heero that I love him, and that I have been waiting for tonight for my whole life." 

J nodded again, and left Duo with his more than blissful thoughts about the life before him and his love. 

TBC 


	10. Chapter 10 now beta'd

**Title:** Star-Crossed Lovers 10/24   
**Author:** Jadeduo   
**Pairings:** 2X1, 3+4 implied, R+1 one-sided   
**Warnings:** yaoi, AU, romance, angst, violence, Relena bashing, lemon (eventually), deathfic Rating: R - NC-17   
**Disclaimer:** None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection. 

**Star-Crossed Lovers - Part 10**

Heero was sitting alone, looking out over the garden where he and Duo had spent the night. He was the happiest he could ever remember being. Duo brought new meaning and hope to his life: hope that the feud could end; that he could marry the one person in the world that he could love. He hoped that they would marry soon, and that everything would go without a hitch. Where could J be? He was supposed to just meet Duo, and get back here right away. 

He hoped they wouldn't be discovered. God, what would happen if Relena found out? He could just imagine it. His father would lock him in his room and force him to marry Relena. He shuddered. Definitely not something he wanted to think about. The very thought frightened him. As much as he loved his family, he did NOT love them that much. Loony delusional bitch that Relena was, it would be the worst thing to ever happen--. Interrupting his thoughts, J walked in. 

"Heero, my boy, you've found a keeper in that one." 

Heero, startled from his thoughts, almost pounced on J. "J! You're back! Tell me, did you see Duo? Did he look okay? What did he say? Are we getting married? Is it really going to happen?" 

"Whoa, Heero, slow down," J interrupted. "This is completely out of character for you. I saw Duo. He was on his way back from the Maxwell Church. I approached him and he said to meet him tonight at the Maxwell Church at midnight. He also asks that you bring a witness for yourself, someone you can trust," J added. "He also wanted me to tell you that he loves you, and has basically been waiting for this moment his entire life." 

Heero sat back down at that heartfelt declaration, stunned. "J, it's happening. It's actually happening! We are getting married, and we love each other. It couldn't be more perfect!" 

J interrupted his reverie. "Heero, have you given any thought about whom you want to witness for you? It has to be someone you trust completely. Someone who won't betray you when it comes down to it." 

Heero thought about this long and hard. Who could he trust? Who was loyal to him, and only him? Not to the family, not to Relena -- especially not Relena. He shuddered again. Then, an idea hit him. "J, how long have you been with me?" 

"Ever since you were six years old; when your father started your training." 

"Hmm, J, I hate to ask you this, because it divides your loyalties between me and my father, but would you consider being my witness when I marry Duo?" 

"Heero, I would be honored, and rest assured I will not be intimidated by anyone. Not your father -- and especially not Relena." 

"Thank you, J. You know how much this means to me." 

And with that, they both readied themselves for the wedding to come, hoping against the fate that caused the conflict in the first place. Hoping that all that hate and enmity would finally be defeated by true love. 

TBC 


	11. Chapter 11 now beta'd

**Title:** Star-Crossed Lovers 11/24   
**Author:** Jadeduo   
**Pairings:** 2X1, 3+4 implied, R+1 one-sided   
**Warnings:** yaoi, AU, romance, angst, violence, Relena bashing, lemon (eventually), deathfic Rating: R - NC-17   
**Disclaimer:** None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection. 

**Star-Crossed Lovers - Part 11 **

Duo couldn't stand still for the life of him. Everyone in the church waiting was ready to tie him down until Heero arrived. Yet, they still had to smile at his enthusiasm. No one had ever seen him this happy before. But, all bets were off once he stepped on Quatre's foot for the seventh time. 

"Duo! I swear if you don't stand still until Heero arrives, I will have Trowa tie you down!" 

"Sorry, Kat. I'm just… I'm just so excited! Heero is everything I've ever wanted in a life partner. I'm, for lack of a better phrase, downright giddy!" 

"Duo, he'll be here any minute, and then you can have your happy ever after. Just be careful the next few days. We can't let this get out too soon. Wufei is still issuing you death threats. Your marriage has to be consummated before we do anything. If it gets annulled because someone finds out, then all hell will break loose." 

"I know, Quatre. I'll be careful. I won't let anything happen that will jeopardize my future with Heero. Enough of this talk on my wedding night. Quatre, you should be ashamed of yourself. I'm going outside to wait for Heero." 

***** 

"J, hurry up! We're running late! Wufei and his ranting! I thought he would never shut up! God, I hope this works. I don't think I could take him questioning Duo's honour any longer. I mean he just showed up for a party that my father basically invited him to. This is so frustrating. I don't know what to do." 

"Heero, it's okay. Do remember that year you were away?" 

"Hn." 

"Well, the year you were away, Wufei was married and she died in battle at the hands of one of the Maxwells. He thinks it was Duo, but I know for a fact it wasn't, because Shinigami would never attack someone who refused to fight. The proof is in the pudding. When Relena tried to stop the battle and almost died, Duo saved her, no matter how much he reviles her. Meiran was trying to do the same thing when she died. That is one of the reasons Wufei will probably never stop trying to fight Duo. He believes he killed a defenseless woman." 

"But Duo would never do that!" 

"No, he probably wouldn't, and the evidence doesn't point to his choice of weapons either, but no one saw her get wounded. It wasn't until after the battle that Wufei found her, dying among the wounded." 

"Well, I guess I will just have to change his mind by showing him how honourable Duo is toward me, and Duo will be able to help me find out who murdered Meiran. Between the two of us, we can change his mind." 

"Heero!" Duo called from the church entrance. 

"Duo!" Heero ran to Duo and gathered him up in a soft embrace. "Duo," he said breathlessly. "I've missed you. I'm sorry, but after the ceremony, I have to go back home. Wufei was in fine form tonight, and well… I… I really, really wanted to consummate this tonight, but . . . " 

Heero gasped as Duo rubbed up against him, making Heero aware of his desire for the other boy. "It's okay, lover. I can wait for you forever." 

"God, Duo, I want you so badly," Heero panted, "but, I really can't. We have to be careful." Duo responded to Heero with a kiss that left them both breathless. 

"It's all right, Love. Let's go get married. Then, we will have the rest of our lives to get to know each other, mind, body, and soul." With that, Heero took Duo's hand, and they walked into the church. This is how they would face their future, hand in hand - together, no matter what was headed their way. 

TBC 


	12. Chapter 12 now beta'd

**Title:** Star-Crossed Lovers 13/24   
**Author:** Jadeduo   
**Pairings:** 2X1, 3+4 implied, R+1 one-sided   
**Warnings:** yaoi, AU, romance, angst, violence, Relena bashing, lemon (eventually), deathfic Rating: R - NC-17   
**Disclaimer:** None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection. 

**Star-Crossed Lovers - Part 12 **

"Aye, it is a beautiful day, my love. The beginning of a new era of peace," Quatre exclaimed. 

"Aye, it is, my love. Once we deliver Duo's marriage certificate to the prince, then their marriage will be officially recognized - after they consummate it tonight, of course... Then, tomorrow, the Prince will announce their union uniting their quarrelling families once and for all." 

"Then, my love, we can marry, and live the rest of our lives in peace. Let us hurry, though, we might run into Wufei, and that would cause us a whole new world of trouble. Shedding more blood on these streets will only make things worse." 

"I agree, Little One. Let us g--" Unfortunately, things were not to be as Trowa was interrupted by a rather unwelcome guest... 

"You!" 

"Ack! Wufei!" Quatre jumped. 

"Quatre, where is Duo? We will have words today! He has been dishonourably evading me since his insult on my honour! I will have my justice," screamed Wufei as he stalked across the square towards Trowa and Quatre. 

"Wufei, this is madness! In a few hours, none of this will really matter. There will be no more reasons to fight. Please, let us pass. We have to see the Prince on an urgent matter." 

"How dare you insult me! Draw and defend yourself! All of this is a stain on my honour! I will not allow any of you Maxwells to insult the honour of the Yuys!" Wufei spat as he reached for his sword with the intent to kill Quatre, but instead, Trowa stepped in. 

"Wufei, this is madness! You dare to attack my love in broad daylight - and in full view of the palace! You know that Prince Milliardo has banned such brawling from these streets on pain of death! Is your life worth your honour?" 

"My honour is the only thing I have left. How dare you insult it! You of all people should know what I have suffered at the hands of the Maxwells! Where was the Prince when my Meiran died? I will have blood this day, or I will die getting it!" With that exclamation, Wufei lunged at Quatre, only to have his blade blocked and parried by Trowa. 

"Wufei, you would strike an unarmed man? Quatre has given up his sword; so should you! There is no longer any reason to fight! You will only cause your family more pain!" 

"No, I will bring honour back to my family! What Maxwell did was a complete and utter insult to my entire family. Meiran tried to stop the fighting. Now, look what happened to her! So I will never stop, and someday I will avenge her death by killing Duo Maxwell." Wufei and Trowa continued to battle with words and swords, never giving the chance for one would to best the other, until Duo walked into the square and saw the fighting. 

"Stop! Please brothers, friends!" 

Both looked up at the same time to see Duo running across the square, trying to stop the inevitable. "Duo, don't interfere. He attacked Quatre!" 

"Finally, I will have my revenge!" shouted Wufei as he ran after Duos leaving Trowa behind in the square. 

"Wufei, wait!" shouted Trowa. "Please stop, this isn't the way! We have a way to stop this madness. Please!" Wufei wouldn't listen. He only sped up, trying to reach Duo before Quatre or Trowa would be there to defend him. 

"Good day, Cousin!" 

"I am not your Cousin, Maxwell! You killed Chang Meiran. You will feel the kiss of my blade today! I will not wait any longer for your excuses." Wufei lunged at Duo with his sword, only to miss by mere inches. 

"Please, Cousin, you will understand shortly. Please don't do this. I love you as I do all of my family." 

"I am not of your bastard clan!" Wufei cried as he kept lunging after Duo, only to miss repeatedly due to Duo's agility. Meanwhile, Trowa and Quatre had finally made it across the square to try and separate the two, before any real damage was done. 

"Wufei! Duo! This is unacceptable!" Quatre yelled. "This battle is pointless. You could both be put to death for this! Please, Wufei, I beg of you, leave us in peace." These words of warning only enrage Wufei further, causing him to lunge at the nearest warm body. His sword finds it's mark in Trowa's breast. 

"No! Trowa! Love!" Quatre cried, only to see Trowa's body fall to the ground in a graceless heap. "No, please! No, Trowa, please, I need you! We were supposed to marry. Everything was supposed to work out! There would be no more fighting, and no one would ever have to feel this kind of pain again! No..." Quatre cried as he held Trowa, knowing that this wound would probably be the end of him. 

"Quatre, my love... do not be sad. I will wait for you... as long as it takes... Don't let Duo do anything stupid... This is our last chance to find peace... and I know you will have a hard time without me... but find happiness... I love you... live Quatre... live for me... don't let this plague of our kingdom continue... I... love... you..." With that, Trowa Barton died in the arms of his beloved; never to wake again, nor to stop the coming tragedy. 

"No," Duo whispered quietly. "No." 

Quatre looked to the sky with tear-filled eyes. "This is not how it was supposed to be. God, I love you, Trowa! Don't leave me! I can't live without you! Please breath for me, sweetheart! I need you. Oh, God, I need you! Please, love. Please, don't die. Please!" Quatre words only fell on dead ears. He would never see his beloved again. This was the beginning of the end of everything. Duo, feeling Quatre's pain, reacted on instinct. "You." 

"Yes, Maxwell?" Wufei sneered. "You cry like a woman. He died in honourable combat." 

"He was trying to stop you from killing an unarmed person! Are you mad, man?! I will avenge Trowa's death, because Quatre is in no position to. You will not live to see the sun set!" Duo said as he picked up Trowa's blade. 

"Come then, Maxwell! I will have my revenge!" Duo lunged at Wufei, only to be blocked at the first thrust. Wufei counterattacked, leaving himself open for Duo on the right side. Taking advantage of the weakness, Duo got first blood. 

"You do not deserve the name of Yuy! They are honourable. You have attacked two unarmed men today, and killed their protector! I will kill you with Trowa's blade!" 

"I would like to see you try, woman!" Duo saw red. Not knowing what he was doing, he attacked Wufei savagely, exploiting the weaknesses of the revenge-crazed man. 

"You are dead." With those final words, Duo's blade struck true, killing Wufei instantly. Awestruck at what he had done, Duo sunk to the ground. Neither Quatre nor Duo said anything, tears running down both of their cheeks, until Quatre sensed the Prince coming down into the square. 

"Duo, you must go now! Hide! This means your death if the Prince finds you! I will do what I can. Please hide, and wait for word from me or Heero. Go!" 

"God, Heero!" Duo mumbled. 

"Go, now!" screamed Quatre as Duo ran off in search of Father Maxwell, as the Yuys, Maxwells, and Prince Milliardo walk into the square. 

"Shit, Trowa! What happened here, Quatre?!" Milliardo yelled. 

"Wufei caught up with me and Trowa in the square. He started ranting and attacked me. Trowa was able to hold him off until Duo walked into the square. He attacked Duo, who was unarmed. Duo tried to talk some sense into him, but... but... he wouldn't stop and he mur... killed Trowa. Then, Duo became enraged and killed him. I couldn't have stopped him. I was in shock... I... I... still am..." At that, Odin Yuy jumped in. 

"This is an outrage! I want Maxwell's head!" 

Milliardo looked up calmly at the enraged man. "My house has paid in blood for this madness, and so has the house of Maxwell in Quatre. But I did outlaw this sort of brawling. Duo will be exiled. This will hopefully be the end of this madness. If Duo Maxwell steps one foot inside of Sank, it will mean his death." 

Solo Maxwell was dying inside as he heard these words. "Please, my Prince, this is not Duo's fault. Would you not have acted in the same manner if the situation were different, and you were in his place?" 

"No, my friend, I would not have, but I am bending my law as it is. I am sorry, my friend. Maybe this will teach you both to put your petty differences aside." With that, everyone walked to their perspective homes with heavy hearts, bringing their dead to be buried, along with the other victims of this ancient feud. 

TBC 


	13. Chapter 13 now beta'd

**Title:** Star-Crossed Lovers 13/24   
**Author:** Jadeduo   
**Pairings:** 2X1, 3+4 implied, R+1 one-sided   
**Warnings:** yaoi, AU, romance, angst, violence, Relena bashing, lemon (eventually), deathfic Rating: R - NC-17   
**Disclaimer:** None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection. 

**Star-Crossed Lovers - Part 13**

Things were going to change, whether they liked it or not. Soon, he would be with the man he loved, whether his family approved or not. Surely, the Prince would understand, and then they could be together. Then, maybe Wufei would drop the ridiculous blood feud. His love would never strike down an unarmed woman. His love would have tried to save her no matter what; hell, he even saved that harridan Relena. 

"Heero," J called, frantically trying to find Heero. Heero turned from his thoughts and watched J hurry across the room. 

"J, what's going on? Is everything all right? Is it Duo?" 

"Heero, Wufei's dead," J panted out, trying to catch his breath. 

Heero, crestfallen, stammered. "What? How? Why? J, tell me what happened." They both stood there a moment, staring at each other. Heero wondered what could have happened in such a short time. Where was Duo? Was he okay? And how did this involve the Prince's cousin? His musings continued, until he realized that J was ready to give him an answer. 

"This morning, Duo put Trowa and Quatre in charge of bringing your case before the Prince. On their way there, they ran into Wufei. From what I understand, Wufei attacked Winner and Trowa tried to talk some sense into him. Shortly afterwards, Duo showed up, and tried to stop anyone from getting hurt. He tried to stop Wufei because of his love for you, but it wasn't to be. Somehow, Wufei killed Trowa, who was trying to protect both Quatre and Duo from getting killed. After Trowa died, Duo picked up Trowa's sword and killed Wufei to avenge Trowa's death." Heero gasped in horror. 

"God, Duo! What will become of us? Tell me, is he still alive? Did the Prince sentence him to death?" 

"Yes, he is still alive, but the Prince has exiled him from Sanc," J said softly. 

"No," Heero sobbed. "Please, no. What are we going to do?" 

"Heero, don't worry. It'll be okay." J paused for a moment, thinking about what to do. "He's at Father Maxwell's. We can send him a message and you can meet to consummate your marriage. Once that's done, you can go to the Prince as a representative of both houses." 

Heero sat there numbly, thinking about his options. This was the only way they could be together. If things continued this way, it would destroy everything they had tried to accomplish up to this point. It was up to them to restore the peace with their love. "J, find Duo and tell him to meet me here tonight. We will end the fighting tonight by cementing our love. Then, I will make it official tomorrow by pleading our case to the Prince. Hurry J, please find him and tell him." 

"You can count on me, Heero," J promised and then left in search of Duo. 

TBC 


	14. Chapter 14 now beta'd

**Title:** Star-Crossed Lovers 14/24   
**Author:** Jadeduo   
**Pairings:** 2X1, 3+4 implied, R+1 one-sided   
**Warnings:** yaoi, AU, romance, angst, violence, Relena bashing, lemon (eventually), deathfic Rating: R - NC-17   
**Disclaimer:** None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection. 

**Star-Crossed Lovers - Part 14**

//Dammit! What am I going to do? How can Heero and I be together if I'm dead? Or on the run. I hope Father Maxwell gets back soon with the Prince's verdict,// Duo thought as he waited for Father Maxwell to get back from town. 

~ Knock! Knock! ~ 

"Duo it is I. Let me in." Duo rushed to the door and let Father Maxwell in. 

"Father, what is the Prince's verdict? How bad is it?" Duo asked worriedly. 

Father Maxwell sighed. "I'm so sorry, Duo, but he has banished you." 

"No! What about Heero? What are we going to do? Father, I can't live without him. The Prince has banished me to a slow death, wasting away from the man I love." 

"Duo, we will think of something. Don't give up all hope just yet. If anything, that young man of yours is very resourceful. I'm sure he'll think of something." the Father reassured Duo. 

"Oh my God! Poor Heero. I've killed his cousin." Duo eyes welled up with tears. "He'll never forgive me." 

"It's all right, Duo. Heero truly loves you. He's probably already forgiven y-" 

~ Knock! Knock! Knock! ~ 

"Duo, hide! I'll see who it is." Duo scurried out of the room. "Hello, may I help you?" Father Maxwell said as he peered out the door. 

J said impatiently from the doorway, "Father Maxwell, I have word from Heero Yuy. He wants to set up an appointment for confession . . . " 

"Come in, J. Hurry." Duo rushed into the room as the door closed, pouncing on J. 

"What does my lord say? How is he? Does he love me still?" 

J glared at Duo. "Don't be stupid, Maxwell. Of course he still loves you. He has already come up with a way to resolve this situation." 

"Well, what is it?" Duo said excitedly. 

"He feels the best way to resolve this would be to consummate your marriage. Then, you should flee Sanc, and allow him to represent you both before the Prince. As your spouse, he is both a Yuy and a Maxwell. And so, he feels that this would the best way to convince the Prince that this is the end of the feud. It would also give the Prince an excuse to send Relena away. She'll be completely heartbroken when she finds out Heero is wed. Apparently, she drives everyone batty." 

Duo sighed. "The man I love is absolutely brilliant. Did he say when and where he wanted me to show?" 

"He wants you to meet him in the garden, ASAP. Then, it will be easier for you to both sneak into his bedroom. Please, hurry. He says you two will need some time before you go. Now go, Duo. Stop the fighting with your love." 

"Thank you, J! Heero, my love, I'm coming!" Duo said as he ran out the door. 

TBC 


	15. Chapter 15 now beta'd

**Title:** Star-Crossed Lovers 15/24   
**Author:** Jadeduo   
**Pairings:** 2X1, 3+4 implied, R+1 one-sided   
**Warnings:** yaoi, AU, romance, angst, violence, Relena bashing, lemon (eventually), deathfic Rating: R - NC-17   
**Disclaimer:** None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection. 

**Star-Crossed Lovers - Part 15 **

"Relena, I'm sorry it's late, and he won't come down. He consoles himself with solitude like he always has," Dorothy said as she walked down the stairs to where Relena and Odin waited for Heero to come down. 

Relena shrieked, "He weeps? Let me go to him. I'm sure I can console him." 

"Relena, you have to understand. He barely even acknowledges my presence. This feud has always weighed heavily on him. And to top it all off, he and Wufei were very close. They were best friends." 

Relena sighed in acceptance. "I guess I will come by tomorrow. Now is not the time for me to make advances toward him." 

Odin interrupted, "Princess Relena, since Heero has not yet found love, I feel this is the perfect chance to fix our current estrangement from Prince Milliardo. On Thursday, two days from now, you and Heero will wed. I will see to it that he agrees. Your wishes and mine will finally come true. You will have Heero, and this feud will finally be over. My wife, you and I will inform him of my decision in the morning." 

"You don't think this is too soon Odin? Forcing this marriage on him may be his undoing," Dorothy asked worriedly. 

"I think not, my wife. It is high time Heero assumed some responsibility to this family. I thank you for your patience on this matter, Princess. Heero will be informed of the marriage tomorrow after he has had some time to digest Wufei's death." 

Relena bowed. "I thank you, Lord Yuy, Lady Yuy. I will see you on the morrow for the happy news that he has finally accepted me. Good day." 

TBC 


	16. Chapter 16 now beta'd

**Title:** Star-Crossed Lovers 16/24   
**Author:** Jadeduo   
**Pairings:** 2X1, 3+4 implied, R+1 one-sided   
**Warnings:** yaoi, AU, romance, angst, violence, Relena bashing, lemon (eventually), deathfic Rating: R - NC-17   
**Disclaimer:** None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection.   
**Notes:** Hihi! I'm still working on the revision of Us... But I've felt really, really awful about putting everything on hold for it. So I took a break from it and wrote this. I know a lot of you are waiting for a new part of Lights, Camera, Action! But that's going to be on hold for a while... Sorry! ^^;; I'd like to thank Nikura for the beta on this part, and I'd also like to thank anyone who is still reading! 

**Star-Crossed Lovers - Part 16**

Heero walked quietly along the garden wall, waiting for Duo to show, lost in his thoughts about the day's happenings. Things were moving so quickly. Soon they would be truly joined, and nothing, save death, could make them part. Hopefully, tonight would go well, and tomorrow… Tomorrow things would change. He would no longer be alone. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he never even noticed when he slammed right into Duo. 

"Oww!" Heero pulled Duo into a warm embrace. "Duo! Gods! You're all right!" 

Duo whispered softly into his husband's ear. "Hey, love, I'm happy that you are okay too." He pulled back a little to look into those brilliant blue eyes. "Are you sure you're okay with all of this, love? I mean, how are you feeling? I know you and Wufei were very close." 

Heero reassured his lover. "It's okay, love. Wufei was driven to madness by his need for revenge, or justice as he called it. Where would I be without my husband, my life? If Wufei managed to take that away, where would I be now?" 

Duo looked down at his boots, still ashamed by his actions. "I'm so sorry, love. I couldn't stop him. Please forgive me." 

"It's all right, husband-mine. You were forgiven the moment you drew your blade." Heero drew Duo into another embrace. Comforting their sorrows with love, Heero pulled him closer after a time and whispered into his love's ear. "Love, we can't focus on the past. Make love to me now, for our future." Heero nibbled on his ear slowly, savoring the moment, while Duo shuddered. "I want you inside me now, love. Let's go inside." 

Duo moaned. "You still love and want me after all of this?" 

Heero ground his stiff length into Duo, awakening something inside them both. "Does that answer your question, Love?" 

Duo thrust back. "Oh god! Yes! If you don't stop that now, I'm going to lose control. Come on; let's go!" Duo pulled his soon-to-be lover by the hand as they ran stealthily through the garden to Heero's room. Their hearts were in tune, ready to finally know each other like they'd never known another. As they approached the house, Heero froze. 

Duo stopped. "What is it, love?" he asked concernedly. 

"It's… I'm just… We'll get caught if we rush this. Let me clear the way, and I'll be right back." 

Duo pulled Heero into his arms and kissed him longingly. "All right, but hurry back, husband-mine." 

"I'll be right back for you. I want you so badly," Heero panted after the long kiss. 

Duo sighed and waited patiently for his husband to return. He still couldn't believe that he, of all people, was married, and to a Yuy. But what they had was more than worth every moment they spent together. Heero was amazing, sexy, and just downright wonderful. Duo sighed in bliss, thinking of the one he loved. 

"Duo!" Heero whispered. 

Duo turned to his love, suddenly pulled from his rather naughty thoughts. "Hey, love, is the coast clear?" 

Heero blushed. "Hai!" He grabbed his lover's hand and pulled him toward the balcony that lead to his bedroom. "Come on! Just a little further." 

When they finally made it to Heero's candle lit bedroom, they were both more than ready to get started. Duo pulled his lover in to a warm embrace, as he slowly nudged them closer and closer to Heero's bed. 

"Duo, please," Heero moaned, his skin on fire, begging to be touched more than the soft lingering kisses Duo was giving him. Duo couldn't refuse his love. He continued on to Heero's neck and slowly down to his collarbone, sucking and nibbling on the hot flesh, making Heero gasp and moan in delight. 

"God, I love you, Heero. You are so beautiful." 

"Duo, please, don't tease. Just take me. Make love to me. I love you. I do. Make me yours forever. Nothing can ever change that after tonight. No matter what has happened in the past and what will happen in the future." With those reassurances, Duo reached for Heero's shirt and pulled it off, exposing his lover's chest to him for the very first time. Duo gasped at the sight his lover, flushed and panting, looking at him with desire and love. Duo laid Heero down on the bed, and then removed his clothing, slowly teasing Heero with his display. 

Heero laid on the bed, shirt-less, panting at the sight of his beautiful husband giving him a strip tease. Gods, how he wanted him! "Duo, please! Come here!" Heero cried as he reached out to his violet-eyed beauty. 

Duo, fully naked, laid on top of his husband. "You wanted something, love?" 

"Yes, please, just get on with it!" 

Duo pounced, kissing and teasing his lover, grinding his hard length into Heero's clothed erection. "You wanted this, my love?" he asked teasingly, as he toyed with the fastenings on Heero's pants. Heero could only moan in response, and turned into a puddle of goo at the teasings of his sadistic lover. Satisfied that he had Heero where he wanted him, Duo yanked Heero's pants off of him, and rubbed their flushed forms up against each other. Duo stopped, pulled back from his husband, and reached for the discarded clothing to search for the lubricant, wanting to make it easier for Heero's first time, and every time to come in the future. Heero cried at the loss. Duo kissed Heero full on the lips to reassure him and show Heero how much he cherished him; how much he still wanted him. As they kissed, Duo reached down and fondled Heero's straining erection, making Heero gasp and moan into the kiss. "Duo, stop, please. I want to come with you inside me." Duo stopped and looked deeply into Heero's eyes. 

He felt so ashamed, unworthy of this beautiful gift that his husband was going to give him tonight. "Are you sure about this, love?" 

Heero smiled softly at his husband, his lover. "Never more sure about anything." Heero parted his legs and looked trustingly up at his husband, his eyes brimming with the love he felt for the violet-eyed boy above him. 

"All right, love," Duo said as he stroked Heero's cheek lovingly, and moved the other hand between Heero's parted legs, feeling for his entrance. When he found it, he pushed one lubricated finger inside. Heero winced at the strange intrusion. "Are you all right, love?" Heero nodded and Duo continued pushing in the finger all the way in, twisting and stretching his tight entrance. "Is this okay, husband-mine?" 

"Yes, it feels good, but it's strange." Duo smiled softly and added another finger to Heero's loosened entrance. "Duo, that's so good," Heero whimpered. Then, Duo's fingers found Heero's special spot, and Heero gasped as white lights flashed behind his eyes. 

Duo watched the wanton display and smiled. "Did you like that?" 

Heero still panting from the sensation, gasped. "Oh, yes! Duo, please, more." 

"You asked for it, husband-mine." Duo stretched Heero further, scissoring the two fingers inside his blue-eyed lover, while prodding his prostate. Heero gasped and panted on the bed, begging for more. 

"Duo, gods! Duo!" 

"It's all right, love. I have to stretch you more." Duo said calmly as he stroked Heero's cheek with his other hand. "God, you have no idea how much this makes me want you. I could cum right now just looking at you love." With that, Duo pushed a third finger into Heero slowly, allowing the tight ring of muscle to adjust. After Heero stopped panting, Duo slowly pumped his fingers in and out, prodding Heero's g-spot, just enough to give him a taste of what was to come. Heero was in ecstasy; never before had he felt what Duo was giving him now. 

"Duo, please, take me. I'm ready! For God's sake, just do it!" Duo grinned and pulled his fingers slowly out of Heero to lubricate his pulsing erection. Duo then placed the blunt tip at Heero's entrance. 

"Heero, I love you with all of my heart and soul. Thank you for being mine." With those words, Duo pushed into Heero slowly, savoring the feel of his tight heat surrounding him. 

Heero winced slightly at the intrusion, still not quite ready. He needed to relax; he was still too wound up. "Duo, stop for minute… Hurts," he panted. 

"It's all right, Lover. Just relax. I'll take care of you. Just give yourself a minute to adjust." With that, Duo reached for Heero's waning erection and pumped it slowly, until Heero writhed in ecstasy underneath him again, and in effect, relaxing the muscles around his pulsing erection. "Are you all right, my love?" 

Heero nodded. "Yes, now." 

Duo slammed the rest of himself into Heero as the other gasped at the sensation of being filled completely by the man he loved. 

Duo almost came at that moment, and stopped to regain control. He wanted Heero to remember this night, and anticipate more nights like this to come. Then, Heero started moving underneath Duo, impaling himself further on his dripping erection. "God, Heero, if you don't stop, I'm going to lose it." 

"Then, do it. Move!" Never one to take such an invitation lightly, Duo pulled out and pushed back in, creating a slow and steady rhythm between them. Heero squirmed and wiggled beneath him as Duo slowly tortured him into a quivering mass of sensations. "Faster, Love! Faster!" The pace picked up as they called out to each other; both reaching for completion within each other's souls. When the moment finally came, Duo reached out and grasped Heero's neglected erection, pumping in time with their thrusts. Heero gasped and moaned, calling out to the one he loved; the one he would love for an eternity. Duo shuddered as Heero came, muscles tightening around his hot member. With one more thrust, Duo followed his lover into oblivion. They fell asleep in each other's arms; their first-and maybe last-night together. But, neither thought of that as they slept comfortably in each other's arms. 

***** 

Heero woke up to the most content feeling he had ever known. Then, he realized why as the memories came slowly flooding back. He and Duo had finally made love. Now, nothing could separate them. Their marriage was consummated. Now, to get ready to meet with the Prince, but first, he would stay here and cuddle with his lover as long as he could. He stroked Duo's unbound hair as he slept, watching the soft rise and fall of his chest. Heero knew that Duo would wake soon. He was snuggling closer and closer. "Hmm, someone's faking it," Heero said softly. 

"Mmm, never. I love waking up in your arms," Duo said sleepily. "Does it have to be morning? I want to stay here with you forever." 

"That's a bit impractical, don't you think?" Heero asked amusedly. 

Duo grinned wickedly and pinned his playful husband to the bed. "Oh, I don't know. I could think of a couple ways to keep you here." He smirked, as he ground his awakened erection into his lover. 

Heero moaned in pure bliss. His husband loved and wanted him. This was one of the best days of his life. He just wanted to stay here and make love for the rest of the day. But, it was not to be. At that moment, a loud knocking was heard on his door. The mood was definitely killed as the real world intruded. 

***** 

Things were not going well for J this morning. He had just discovered that there were wedding preparations being made, for a wedding between Heero and Relena, and there was nothing he could say or do to dissuade Odin from reconsidering his actions. He sighed. Well, he better get Heero up and ready to face the music this morning. Heero would have to tell Odin that he had already married and there was no way that this new marriage would even be legal. J gathered his courage and knocked on Heero's door. 

"Heero! It's time to get up. Dorothy is going to be here any minute to tell you something!" 

Heero groaned. "Well, I guess that's it, love. You better go. I'll take care of everything; I promise." 

Duo kissed his lover full on the lips. "I trust you, love. Here; take my signet ring so the prince knows for sure that you speak for both of us. I love you, and we will be together, come hell or high water." 

Heero took the ring and pulled Duo into a warm, lingering hug, savoring the feel of his husband's comforting arms wrapped around him. "I love you, Duo. Now, go, before you get caught." 

"I love you, too." Duo kissed him one last time, and left the same way they had entered together the night before. 

Heero sighed sadly as he watched his husband and lover go. Then, he pulled on a robe to let J into the room. 

"J, what would my mother want to see me about that is so important?" 

"She will be here any minute to tell you that Odin has given the go ahead for you to marry Relena. The wedding is planned for Thursday." 

"WHAT!!! But, he said I would have a chance to find someone I loved before I am forced married to the pink harpy! Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I am a married man. Odin can bitch and complain all he wants, but he can't annul our marriage now. I can't believe this! Call Odin up here when Dorothy arrives. I will speak to both of my absentee parents shortly. I need to clean up." 

J smiled at Heero's resolve; this conversation was not going to be pretty. 

***** 

Odin and Dorothy were sitting in their son's sitting room, trying to figure out why he called them both here. He didn't know about the engagement; that couldn't be it. Something was wrong. He never asked to speak with them, even when he was a child... 

Then, the door opened, revealing their son dressed in violets and blues, the colors of the house of Maxwell. 

"Heero Odin Yuy! What is the meaning of this outrage?" Odin bellowed in rage, while Dorothy just stared at her son blankly. 

Heero just glared at both of his rather clueless parents. "I am going to see the prince. I have some matters to tend to, but first, we need to talk. So, please, sit down, Father. I won't say anything to an angry lunatic," he said coldly. 

Odin sat down rather stiffly, waiting for his son to talk. "Father, Mother, I have married in secret." 

"Heero!" Dorothy exclaimed. "How could you? Don't you know we would have supported you if you had told us?" 

Heero grimaced. "Not likely." 

"Heero, you will get this marriage annulled. I never approved it. You will be marrying Relena on Thursday, and we will putting this whole business behind us. And why the hell are you wearing Maxwell colors? You could be killed if one of them spotted you dressed like that." 

Heero smirked at their foolishness. "It can't be annulled, Father. It has been consummated." 

Odin purpled with rage. "WHAT!!! WHEN!!!" 

Heero smiled softly in remembrance. "Last night. And as to why I am wearing Maxwell colors, I am the husband of one Duo Maxwell. My name is now Heero Odin Yuy-Maxwell. I will be going to see the prince to plead our case before him, and explain that this is all just a misunderstanding. Good day, Father." 

Odin stood quickly and forced Heero to sit down. "No! I will not have it! That's it! You are going to marry Relena, and give me an heir! You are not going to be the whore of some Maxwell! This never happened! We didn't have this conversation! You will be confined to these rooms until the wedding day! If you so much as step foot outside of this room without my permission, we are done! I will no longer have a son!" With that, Odin stalked from the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Heero buried his head in his hands, willing himself not to cry. He knew something like this would happen, but he was hoping against all hopes that it wouldn't. 

Dorothy stood and looked down at her son. "Heero, you know I can't go against your father. But, whatever you decide, I will support you the best that I can." With that, she turned and left the room, leaving Heero alone with his thoughts. Heero got up and went into his bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him. 

J looked up at his charge and said sadly, "Didn't go too well, did it?" 

Heero shook his head. "No, it did not. Please go see Father Maxwell for me. Tell him what has happened here, and have him arrange a meeting for a confessional tomorrow. We need to come up with a solution. Otherwise, my marriage bed will be my death bed." 


	17. Chapter 17 beta'd

Title: Star-Crossed Lovers 17/24  
  
Author: Jadeduo  
  
Pairings: 2X1, 3+4 implied, R+1 one-sided, 5xM (past)  
  
Warnings: yaoi, AU, romance, angst, violence, Relena bashing, lemon (eventually), DEATHFIC!!  
  
Rating: R - NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection.  
  
Note: This fic was inspired by a recent reading of Romeo and Juliet, and hey I thought what the hey. The structure will be much the same as will the story/part breaks... Ahh structure vs. complete chaos. So here goes my first fic, please be kind.  
  
Special Notes: Thanks to Tai and Mako-chan! My number one betas! They are they best *glomps them both* Well thanks so much for those of you still with me on this fic! Getting closer to the break off point for the happy ending! I'm very excited! *huggles* ~Jadeduo  
  
Star-Crossed Lovers - Part 17  
  
Relena walked into the austere and quiet church.  She hadn't wanted the wedding to be performed here, but the Yuys had insisted.  They wanted the arrangement to be as permanent as possible.  The pink shrouded girl looked around her, confused, until, she spotted Father Maxwell across the church coming out of the cloister.  "Good day, Father," she said as quietly as she could.  
  
   
  
The Father grimaced at the high-pitched tone of her voice.  "Good day, Princess.  How can I be of service today?"  
  
   
  
"I have come here with a request.  The Yuys have entrusted to me their only son, Heero.  We will be wed in two days time.  Then, peace will finally come to these fair lands."  
  
   
  
The Father paled, shocked by this revelation.  "Princess, are you sure about this?  Do you know Heero's true feelings?  I mean, do you know your feelings?"  
  
   
  
"Of course I know how he feels!  Can't you see it?  He loves me with all of his heart and soul!  He just doesn't know how to show."  
  
   
  
"No, I don't.  And, you will never know my love," a calm masculine voice answered.  
  
   
  
"Heero!"  Relena screeched.  
  
   
  
Heero ignored her, and turned to Father Maxwell. "Father, I come to make my confession."  
  
   
  
"As you wish, my son.  Princess, I will make the proper arrangements.  Come to see me later.  Right now, I must commence my duties.  This young man has come for my guidance."  
  
   
  
Relena nodded.  "As you wish, Father.  Good day."  Then, she turned to Heero.  "I will see you soon, my love, and then you can show me your love and passion..."  
  
   
  
As she left, Heero felt a cold chill run down his spine, as he contemplated sharing his bed with another.  "Father, I won't marry her."  
  
   
  
"I know, Heero, but there's nothing I can do.  I heard about the guards, and the lockdown.  Odin is spreading it around the town that he is keeping you safe from the danger that Duo poses you."  
  
   
  
"Well, if only to my virtue..."  Heero deadpanned.  
  
   
  
The Father chuckled at the joke.  Duo was already a good influence on this stoic young man.  "Heero, I'm thinking....  I just... wait!"  
  
   
  
"What?"    
  
   
  
"I have sleeping potion you could use....  We could fake your death, and get you out from under your father's nose.  Then, you won't have to marry Relena, and you can be with Duo in exile.  When things finally calm down, you can come back here and speak with the Prince,"  the Father finished excitedly.  
  
   
  
"Will it work?"  Heero asked hopefully.  
  
   
  
"Of course! They will call me in to examine the body.  And J was a field medic for a time.  They can trust him, or so they think.  I will send a message to Duo as soon as possible telling him of our ruse, and then, you will be together soon."  
  
   
  
"It is agreed then.  I will take this potion the night before the wedding.  Father, I am counting on you in our time of need.  Duo is too,"  Heero said earnestly.  
  
   
  
"I know, Heero. I won't let either of you down."  
  
   
  
TBC... 


	18. Chapter 18 beta'd

Title: Star-Crossed Lovers 18/24  
  
Author: Jadeduo  
  
Pairings: 2X1, 3+4 implied, R+1 one-sided, 5xM (past)  
  
Warnings: yaoi, AU, romance, angst, violence, Relena bashing, lemon (eventually), DEATHFIC!!  
  
Rating: R - NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection.  
  
Note: This fic was inspired by a recent reading of Romeo and Juliet, and hey I thought what the hey. The structure will be much the same as will the story/part breaks... Ahh structure vs. complete chaos. So here goes my first fic, please be kind.  
  
Special Notes: Thanks to Tai and Mako-chan! My number one betas! They are they best *glomps them both* Well thanks so much for those of you still with me on this fic! Getting closer to the break off point for the happy ending! I'm very excited! *huggles* ~Jadeduo  
  
Star-Crossed Lovers - Part 18  
  
The night before the wedding, Dorothy was lost in thought.   She was very worried about her son's behaviour.  Things weren't looking so good.  He walked around the house in a mournful daze.  Most likely thinking of his exiled lover, no husband.  How could she allow that to go unnoticed?  How could she have not noticed the way her young son had looked upon the Maxwell heir at that party?  Hell, how could she have not noticed his preference for the same sex?  Well, it was understandable, she guessed. Heero rarely showed any emotions, but now his despair and longing were apparent and painful to watch.  Why couldn't she stand up to her husband.  How could she be such a coward?  
  
   
  
Odin looked over at his preoccupied wife.  "Dorothy, my dear, what preoccupies you so?"  
  
   
  
Dorothy turned to answer her stubborn husband.  "Heero.  Odin, I beg of you please reconsider this course of action.  Can't you see the pain and the longing in his face?  Do you realize what you are doing to him?"  
  
   
  
Odin answered stiffly.  "This is a matter of honour.  If he had chosen anyone else to love, I would have supported his decision."  
  
   
  
"Ask yourself this, husband dear:  If Heero had chosen another male, not Maxwell, would you have supported him in his decision?" she asked, standing her ground.  
  
   
  
Interrupting the tense scene before him, Heero cleared his throat to get their attention.  
  
   
  
Odin glared at his son from across the room, while Dorothy just looked at his broken countenance sadly.    
  
"What do you want, Heero?"  Odin barked.  
  
   
  
"I've come to ask you to reconsider your decision," he stated resolutely.  
  
   
  
"Never,"  Odin answered in a no-nonsense tone.  
  
   
  
Heero grimaced, and turned away.  "Fine then."  
  
TBC 


	19. Chapter 19 beta'd

Title: Star-Crossed Lovers 19/24  
  
Author: Jadeduo  
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3+4 implied, R+1 one-sided, 5xM (past)  
  
Warnings: yaoi, AU, romance, angst, violence, Relena bashing, lemon (eventually), DEATHFIC!!  
  
Rating: R - NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection.  
  
Note: This fic was inspired by a recent reading of Romeo and Juliet, and hey I thought what the hey. The structure will be much the same as will the story/part breaks... Ahh structure vs. complete chaos. So here goes my first fic, please be kind.  
  
Special Notes: Thanks to Tai and Mako-chan! My number one betas! They are they best *glomps them both* Well thanks so much for those of you still with me on this fic! Also due to a very interesting thread on SDDI I've decided to say that I encourage Constructive Criticism! Lay it on me I want to know if you love it or hate it! And most of all, I want to know why! Getting closer to the break off point for the happy ending! I'm very excited! *huggles* ~Jadeduo  
  
Star-Crossed Lovers - Part 19  
  
Dorothy glared at her irate husband, and then ran after her son. He had to know that someone did care for him and understood and trusted his decisions. She was afraid. Afraid that he would try something stupid. When she reached the door, she knocked tersely. "Heero, it's me, your mother. Open up. We need to talk."  
  
J opened the door to the lady of the house. He looked at her coldly. "He doesn't want to see you right now."  
  
"Please, J, let me in. I... This isn't right. Why is Odin doing this to him!?" Dorothy looked down at her feet. "Please, J, just for five minutes. I know I'm not the one he needs, and I gave up the right to mother him a long time ago, but... I just want to make sure he's going to be okay."  
  
Heero called from the bedroom. "J, let her in." Stepping away from the doorway, J let in the worried mother. Then, he stood back to watch the oncoming scene play out to it's conclusion.  
  
Heero stepped out into the formal sitting room from the bedroom, and glared at the woman who gave him life. "What is it you want?"  
  
"Heero, I just... Heero, please don't do anything drastic. I love you, and your father loves you. We just want what's best for you."  
  
"Then, you would let me be with the one I love, instead of forcing me to marry her royal pain in the ass. Know that you condemn me to a life of infidelity to the one I love." He said plainly, letting the truth hit his mother with full force.  
  
Dorothy tried to reason with her distressed, but stone-cold, son. "Heero, please, this isn't right. I know you don't want this, but what can I do? I don't have the kind of power Relena has, and what will happen if you tell all of Sanc you are married to an exile? You'll be exiled too! And I'll lose you! Heero, I love you! I know gave up that right a long time ago, but you have to do this tomorrow! We don't have a choice."  
  
"Fine. Leave me with my grief then. I not only have lost a cousin and best friend these past few days, but I also lost a husband. Leave me."  
  
"Heero, I-"  
  
"LEAVE ME! NOW!"   
  
Dorothy yelped and looked sadly at her only child, leaving him alone with his memories. She knew it would be only thing keeping him warm in the lonely nights to come.   
  
TBC... 


	20. Chapter 20 beta'd

Title: Star-Crossed Lovers 20/24   
  
Author: Jadeduo   
  
Pairings: 2x1, 3+4 implied, R+1 one-sided   
  
Warnings: yaoi, AU, romance, angst, violence, Relena bashing, lemon (eventually), deathfic Rating: R - NC-17   
  
Disclaimer: None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection.   
  
Note: This fic was inspired by a recent reading of Romeo and Juliet, and I thought what the hey. The structure will be much the same as will the story/part breaks... Ahh structure vs. complete chaos. So here goes my first fic, please be kind.   
  
Author's Note: The last four parts were written in a fit of depression last night. My younger cousin died suddenly last sunday.... This fic for all intensive purposes is done. But I promised a happy alternate ending... I won't be able to write it for a few days, being that my sap meter is very low right now. So if you are waiting for the happy ending, read up to part 22 do NOT READ part 23, that is the deathfic part, Thankies ~Jadeduo  
  
Special Dedication: The next four parts are dedicated to Marie E. Melloni, I'm sorry things didn't work out for you kid. I love you, be happy where ever you are.  
  
Star-Crossed Lovers Part 20  
  
J stood outside the study door, waiting for Odin to let him in. He wondered what Odin could want; the man had lost all interest in his son's education when he became old enough to fend for himself. Why the man cared now was beyond him.  
  
"J, you can come in now," Odin called through the wooden door.  
  
J bowed before the man, who was sitting at the desk, lost in his paperwork. "How can I be of service to you, Master Yuy?"  
  
Odin looked up and waved at a chair. "Sit. J, I wanted to talk to you about Heero."  
  
J looked mildly curious. "What is it you want to know?"  
  
Odin rubbed his temples and sighed, gathering his thoughts. "How long has Heero been with.... With.... Maxwell?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Damn it, J! You are his teacher, his mentor. You are supposed to be looking after him. Keeping him out of trouble!" Odin raged.  
  
"Calm down, sir. Heero only practices swords with me in the morning, and then a study session in the afternoon. He shut me out of his life long ago; shortly after you shut him out of yours. I do not know how long he has been with Maxwell, but I've known for a long time that Heero prefers men. You can see it on his face; the way he looks at other men. If that is all you wanted to know, I need to wake him to prepare for the wedding."  
  
Odin, subdued by this new information, mumbled, "I– Fine go wake him."  
  
After J left, Odin sighed in defeat. //This is wrong. I was-am depriving my son of the life that he wants. Yet, this way there will be an heir; someone to carry on the family name. And Relena is royalty for god's sakes. How could I have missed that Heero liked men? How in the world… When in the world did that happen?//  
  
At that moment, Dorothy burst into the room in a tornado-like fashion. "ODIN, you BASTARD!!! You KILLED our son!! Instead of marrying that bitch you engaged him to, and betraying his husband, he took his own life!!! Heero's DEAD! He poisoned himself!!! He's never coming back! And it's your fault! I hate you, you ASSHOLE!" Dorothy stood there breathing heavily, glaring at her husband, while silver tears streamed down her face silently. He just sat there, looking like a lost little boy.  
  
"I– I–" he stuttered. "Heero?? Dead, but? God! I? Did that? But no, he can't– Relena..."  
  
"Is that all you can think of? The promise you made to that harpy?" Dorothy said icily.  
  
"NO! J!!" Odin bellowed.  
  
J ran hurriedly into the room. "Yes?"  
  
"Heero.... he?" the ashen faced father asked, trying to gain some understanding; maybe hoping that what his wife was screaming at him couldn't be true. Heero was only twenty-one years old.  
  
"Odin, Heero is dead. I found a bottle of poison in his hand and a note written to you on the bedside table. I'm sorry. I'll go get Father Maxwell. He will make the burial arrangements. To bury two young family members so close to each other..... He will understand." J placed the note on Odin's desk and bowed out of the room.   
  
Odin shakily reached for the note with Heero's precise handwriting on it, but then pulled back as if it would sting him. "Dorothy.... Please read it to me." he choked out.  
  
Dorothy detachedly reached for the note, and started to read.  
  
Dear Father, Mother,  
  
I warned you both what the repercussions would be for your course of action. I am now waiting for my lover, my husband, in a much happier place. I am sure he will join me soon. This country needs to be taught a lesson, and if our lives are forfeit, then so be it. I love you both, despite your stupidity. Be happy for me. I will be with my one true love soon.  
  
Eternally,  
  
Heero  
  
*****  
  
~TBC (part 21 will be up later tonight) 


	21. Chapter 21 beta'd

**Title:** Star-Crossed Lovers 21/24   
**Author:** Jadeduo   
**Pairings:** 2X1, 3+4 implied, R+1 one-sided   
**Warnings:** yaoi, AU, romance, angst, violence, Relena bashing, lemon (eventually), deathfic Rating: R - NC-17   
**Disclaimer:** None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection. 

**Star-Crossed Lovers - Part 21**

Duo walked along a lonely stretch of sand on the OZ beach. Bored and worried about his husband, Duo didn't know what to do. //I've not heard from Heero since... Well.... Some unbelievable sex. Heero promised he'd send for me, but then word reached me that Heero was a virtual prisoner in his own house. And that he was marrying the cotton candy-ensconced Princess. I love that man more then life itself, and I'm sure that Heero feels the same way about me.// 

Pale and thinner than he had been in years, Quatre burst into the room. "DUO! Heero! He's… Oh God!" Quatre panted, out of breath. 

The violet-eyed man rushed over to Quatre, and pulled him over to the nearest chair, sitting him down. "Now, Quatre, catch your breath, and then tell me what happened to Heero." 

Quatre took a deep breath and shuddered. "Duo, Heero committed suicide rather than being forced to marry Relena." 

Duo slumped on the floor, numb with shock. Quatre, worried even more now, moved to the floor and pulled Duo into a comforting hug. "Duo, Heero made a choice, and I'm not saying it was wrong or right. But you, you have to live on for him. Be happy, just don't leave me alone. I hurt, I do. I hurt every moment I'm without Trowa, but you have to pull yourself together. You have to go to Sank and put a stop to all of this nonsense before more people die in the name of this stupid rivalry." 

Still wrapped up in Quatre's embrace, Duo started sobbing quietly, letting the hurt sink in, and the pain numb him to Quatre's heartfelt words. "Quatre, I can't. You can't ask me to live without him. I don't know how to breath without his love. I can't give that to you Quatre. I can't be your support. I'm not strong enough, but you are. I'm going back to Sank to see him one last time, and then, I will consummate our marriage fully by lying next to him in our grave." 

Quatre gasped, and Duo pulled away from the hold Quatre had on him. After he disentangled himself from Quatre's arms, he turned and looked at his grieving cousin one last time. "You'll be fine, Quatre. I know what you had with Trowa was special, but you will find someone else. You are a kind, wonderful person. Go back to Sank and tell them our story. Tell them the story of our pain and our love. Tell them the story of a pointless feud that went horribly wrong. We will always be with you, Quatre. Trowa, Heero, and I will always watch over you. Be happy, coz. I love you." 

"Duo, no! Please!" Quatre cried, tears streaming down from saddened crystalline blue eyes. While Duo turned, and walked away; to face the death of one he loved more than life itself. 

~TBC 


	22. Chapter 22 beta'd

**Title:** Star-Crossed Lovers 22/24   
**Author:** Jadeduo   
**Pairings:** 2X1, 3+4 implied, R+1 one-sided   
**Warnings:** yaoi, AU, romance, angst, violence, Relena bashing, lemon (eventually), deathfic Rating: R - NC-17   
**Disclaimer:** None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection. 

**Star-Crossed Lovers - Part 22**

"Father! Father!" a young boy screamed across the monastery. 

"What, Abdul?" the Father said sternly to the haphazard youth. 

Trying to catch his breath, the young man glared petulantly at the older man. "I's couldn't get de message out to Duo n Master Quatre. Dey wouldn't letme in the city. I had ta sneak in, an dat tooks all day, an den Duo waznt dere an... IdidntwanttogetintrublesoIcameback!" 

"Abdul... It was very important that they get that message. What would happen if Duo.... Oh my God! Duo! Abdul run as fast as you can, and try to find Duo. Get the other children to help. Meanwhile, I am going to go get Heero, Duo's beloved. So he will be here when Duo gets back, okay? This is very important, Abdul. Someone could get hurt if you don't find him. Do you understand?" 

"Yeah.... Fader, I will du my best de oders el du anyting fer Duo n Kat." Abdul grinned toothily and scampered off the find the other Manguanacs, Duo and Quatre's troop of orphans they took in, because they couldn't stand to see children in need. The group had proudly named itself in honor of Quatre and Duo's heritage. Albeit, Duo's involvement was a little more removed from the daily visits Quatre made to the Maxwell family funded orphanage. Duo went when he could spare what little time he had as the Maxwell heir. 

But, now.... Now, everything was different. Duo was possibly off on some suicidal crusade, and Heero was going to be pissed. One thing was certain, though. One would not live without the other. 

~TBC 


	23. Chapter 23 beta'd

**Title:** Star-Crossed Lovers 23/24   
**Author:** Jadeduo   
**Pairings:** 2X1, 3+4 implied, R+1 one-sided   
**Warnings:** yaoi, AU, romance, angst, violence, Relena bashing, lemon (eventually), deathfic Rating: R - NC-17   
**Disclaimer:** None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection. 

Why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe   
That unsubstantial death is amorous;   
And that the lean abhorred monster keeps   
Thee here in the dark to be his paramour?   
For fear of that I still will stay with thee,   
And never from this palace of dim night   
Depart again: here, here will I remain   
~Romeo & Juliet, William Shakespeare.... 

**Star-Crossed Lovers - Part 23**

In the dark of night, a young girl with a regal pose stood before the Yuy mausoleum. Tears trickled down her perfectly made up face and landed unheeded on her pristine black gown. "Ay me! Heero, was marriage to me so painful that you would take your own life? What could I have done to change these happenings? Heero, you know that I loved you right? I admit, I may have been a little pushy, a bit aggressive, but it was all in the name of the deep and true love I had for you!" 

Consciously blocking out Relena's repetitive and self-centered monologue, Hilde twitched nervously by her best friend's side. Graveyards made her nervous. But, she had promised to come with Relena on her nightly vigils at Heero's grave. Knowing Relena, these vigils wouldn't last long. The blonde was flighty at best, but fascinating to her all the same. Relena had never truly loved Heero anyway. She wanted to rescue a knight from the hell of a bloody feud. To her, Heero had been a project, not a love interest. 

"Hilde?" Relena looked at her friend nervously. 

Pulled from her inner musings, Hilde turned to the princess. "Yes, Highness?" 

Relena giggled nervously. "Would leave me here for a little while. I want to be alone with Heero." 

"Are you sure, Relena? This can be a dangerous place at night." 

"Yes, I need to be alone with him; I have to. Please, Hilde, just give me five minutes," the blonde pleaded. 

Hilde rolled her eyes fondly. "Alright, but if you don't come out in five minutes, I'm coming after you." 

"Thank you!" Relena squealed as she dragged the blue-eyed woman into a tight embrace. "You won't regret this!" 

***** 

"Quatre, I didn't want you to come with me. I need to do this alone," Duo hissed, irritated that his cousin had decided that he needed a guard to kill himself. 

"Duo, you are in exile. If you get caught, you wouldn't be able to die with Heero. They will execute you in the square," Quatre hissed. 

"Fine, you can come, but don't enter the tomb. I need to be alone with my Heero, my husband. Wait here for a while, and then go to my father's house and give him the letter. They will all understand their grievous errors soon enough." At those words, Quatre pulled Duo into one final farewell hug. 

"Forever, Duo. I won't forget. This won't ever happen again. You have my word." 

"I know, Kat. I love you too. Sayonara," Duo said softly as he slipped off into the night, running towards the Yuy tomb. While Quatre stood guard, waiting for just the right moment to return home. 

***** 

"Heero, you never belonged in the dark, only in the light." Duo pulled on the stubborn tomb door, trying to get to his beloved. "I'm sorry that you are stuck there in the dark, but soon you will no longer be alone. And our love will light death's realm. I am coming, my love." 

"STOP!!! YOU FREAK!!! YOU COME TO DESECRATE MY LOVE'S TOMB! HOW LOW CAN YOU SINK, MAXWELL!!!! YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS, I SWEAR!" 

Duo jumped at the loud screeching noise. "Gahh! Relena, you scared me!" 

"STOP THAT THIS INSTANT, MAXWELL! YOU WILL BE EXECUTED! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT MILLIARDO HUNTS YOU DOWN FOR THIS! YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED!!!! YOU ARE A SICK---" 

"Aww, fuck it. I don't want to deal with this." Duo reached for one of his throwing knives, burying it in her skull. With that taken care of, Duo finished prying open the door to the tomb and ran to his lover's side, tears streaming unheeded down his pale cheeks. "Heero, god! It is you. I was hoping that Quatre had been mistaken! I love you, dearest husband. If I didn't know any better I would think that you are sleeping... Heero, I promised you until death do us part, but we never had a chance. So, I will follow you now into Hades embrace." 

Duo reached down and stroked a pale cheek and kissed those blue marble lips. "I love you," he murmured, and reached into the sheath at the small of his back, pulled out a nine inch silver dagger, and buried it to the hilt in his chest. "I love you, Heero, and now we will never be apart again." Duo wrapped his arms around the stiff body, letting his life blood seep onto his ashen lover's skin. So he died, content to be with the one he loved, beyond all reason. 

As Duo's blood cooled on Heero's skin, Heero woke up groggy and disoriented. He found Duo entwined with his stiff form... and then noticed blood. It was everywhere. Heero froze, and whispered, frightened, "Duo?" 

When his lover didn't answer, Heero shook him. "No, Duo! No you didn't have to die. We found a way for me to get out of marrying Relena; I could never. God, Duo! How can I live without you? You must have thought me dead, and wished to follow me into death. I- What did I do to inspire such terrible devotion?" Heero wept then and there for the first time in a very long time, his tears falling and mixing with the precious lifeblood of his lost lover. Heero gathered Duo tightly into his arms. 

"Duo, no! You are still warm. Please, wake up! Tell me this is a joke and I'm a stupid baka for falling for it! Tell me you wanted to surprise me here, and that you wanted to spirit me away and make love to me until I screamed for mercy from your pleasant torture. Gods! If I had only woken up sooner, then we could be together. We would be happy, away from this place and its horrors. Duo, please, please, just wake up and say you are joking. Be my lover and my husband again. Please, no...." 

"Heero?" 

"Go away, Father. This is your fault. You said you would warn him! Go! Leave me, or die with us!" 

"Heero, don't please! You have your whole life ahead of you! You are only twenty-one years old. Your family loves you!" 

"Yes, and they tried to take away my reason for living! And in an indirect way, they have! LEAVE ME!" Heero screamed, and pulled Duo tighter to him, unmindful of the blood and tears all mixed together and caking to his fair skin, leaving everything a dull rust color. "Duo, I love you. We will never be apart." 

Heero pulled the dagger from his husband's chest. The dagger, still dripping with the chestnut-haired man's blood, was beautiful and deadly in the moonlight. Heero just stared at it. "So beautiful even in death, my love?" Heero choked on his tears, and kissed Duo one last time. "I love you." 

***** 

"So what happened then, Grandpa Kat?" 

An elderly Quatre sat on a stool in front of an old fireplace, and smiled warmly at the children around him. "Well, then, Prince Milliardo showed up. Hilde was hysterical about Relena, and the Prince was angry more than anything. The Prince called out the Yuys and Maxwells and scolded them all. And after, when the two patriarchs, Odin Yuy and Solo Maxwell, found out what had actually happened between their two sons, they made a vow to never allow a feud to become between them again. No one else would be sacrificed to such a feud ever again. And thanks to Heero and Duo's sacrifice, Sanc has always been peaceful." 

"What about you, Grandpa? What happened to Quatre?" 

"Well, that, my dears, is a story for another time. Let's just say that I kept my promise to Duo all those years ago. Trowa, Heero and he will always be with me, and I will always be here to help those who need me, until the day I rejoin them." 

"Wow! Granpa is all of that true?" one of the boys asked with big saucer-like eyes. 

"Yes, little one, all of it. Now, say goodnight and off to bed with you all!" The little ones scampered off and Quatre walked over the window, the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Duo, I hope you are happy. When I made that promise, I had no idea how long it would be before we met again.. I will continue on with your legacy. Trowa, I love you, and I miss you all. Be happy, my friends." 

~Owari~ 


End file.
